


3 Heroes and A Villain

by cats_pajamies



Series: Heroes Or Villains? [1]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Major Character Undeath, maybe fast burn, slowburn if I can keep it like that, this is gonna be long, this may turn into a forest fire, you're gonna yell at them dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_pajamies/pseuds/cats_pajamies
Summary: By day he's just a normal barista, but by night he's the villain Anxiety, who just so happens to be in love with the heroes who promise to defeat him, Morality, Logic, and Prince.





	1. Chapter 1

Most days were dreadfully boring for Ann. In the morning he went to work at a locale coffee shop, sometimes still in pain from his night job, and would have to deal with some of the most idiotic people to ever exist, but on days when the most idiotic customer came in it was pretty interesting.

The idiotic customer walked into the shop and said, "Hello gorgeous,"

"Hey, Roman. The usual?" Ann asked, a small smile already gracing his face.

Roman leaned into the counter. "I'm feeling fun today, so surprise me. Maybe with a kiss?" Roman answered with a wink.

Ann rolled his eyes and replied, "You wish pretty boy," while thinking of what to serve.

That only served to egg Roman on. "You think I'm pretty," He said while grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Ann realized his mistake and tried to fix it by telling Roman, "Pretty annoying, now let me work,"

"He's usually better at flirting isn't he?" Logan asked looking over to his boyfriend Patton.

Patton smiled and answered, "At least with us he is,"

"Wonder why Ann is immune then?" Logan thought out loud.

Patton took a minute before responding, "I think Ro is just a bit flustered?"

Logan raised is eyebrow and asked, "Really?"

Patton nodded and answered, "Yep, he only winks when he's nervous," with a smile.

Logan scrunched up his face and responded, "I didn't notice that,"

Patton was staring in the coffee shop at Ann and commented, "Mmmhhmm, Ann is cute isn't he,"

Logan looked at An and replied, "He is pleasing to look at," He certainly could see how Ann could be quite charming with his pale skin and dark eyes that somehow seemed to be filled with light and life.

Patton smiled a bit wider and said, "And Roman clearly likes him, maybe we should think of adding him to our relationship?" He looked at Logan hopefully.

Logan bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to ruin Patton's hope, but there was the little issue of their night jobs. "We should probably learn more about him first and figure out a way to keep our secret," he answered carefully and evenly.

Patton nodded and asked, "Speaking of that how are your injuries?"

Logan thought back to how his bruises were this morning and replied, "They're fine,"

Patton gave him the look and asked, "Are you sure Lo? I have some time before work, so I can look at them if you need me to,"

Logan nodded and answered, "They're fine Patton, you should be asking Roman if he's ok if anyone. He got the most of it," He loves how caring Patton is. 

He was about to say something else when he was interrupted by Ann screaming, "RAMEN YOUR DRINK IS READY!" signaling that it was almost time to go.

Roman yelled back, "MY NAME IS NOT RAMEN! IT'S ROMAN!" before grabbing and paying for the chocolate mocha Ann had made

"Whatever," Ann mumbled before shooing Roman away.

Logan shook his head and said. "I still can't believe they do that every time,"

Patton playfully nudged Logan and replied, "I think it's cute,"

"You would," Logan responded as he smiled.

Roman walked out of the shop and asked, "You guys ready to go?" while grabbing Logan's hand.

Logan retorted, "Don't know, you done flirting?" as Patton took his other hand.

"For today," Roman responded with a smirk.

Ann made sure Roman had left before he yelled, "Janice, Imma go on break. Cover me," 

"Will do," she replied before going back to taking a costumer's order.

Ann went to the bathroom and rolled up his pant leg revealing a huge gash that had bleed through the bandage he had wrapped around it. "Shit, maybe I should stay in tonight," he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't want to do this. He never wanted to do this. It was never in his plans, but it was expected of him, and he hated to fail people's expectations of his, so even though his body ached and he wasn't in the best shape because of the injury on his leg, he crawled out of bed and got ready for his night job.

He got in the shower, hoping it would help with the pain. It didn't. "They're expecting me. I have to show. I'd have wasted their time if I don't," he thought as he pulled the box contain the uniform for his night job from out under his bed. 

It was completely black, even the cape and gloves were black. "To help me blend in with the night," he would always say when someone questioned it, but in reality, he just really liked the color black. He inspected it, making sure that he had patched up all the holed from last night. He couldn't let them know that they actually harmed him and new uniforms cost a lot of money, so he patched it up himself. He actually liked patching it, sewing helped with his anxiety, but if pressed he would fervently deny it.

It took a bit longer to leave his apartment tonight, partly because of his injured leg, but mostly because he didn't want to go out at all, he just wanted to crawl back into bed and forget that he was supposed to do anything. 

"I really need to buy a bike, or any form a transportation. You never see the people in the comics walking to the scene of the battle, they always have cool vehicles," he thought grumpily as he cloaked himself in shadows and began the 20-minute walk to the nightclub, which would serve as the starting point for tonight's fight.

When he got to his destination, he slipped his shadows inside. The lovely patrons would see their worse fears, no matter what it was his shadows were strong enough to make it seem real. He waited, and waited, and waited for the spark of cruel satisfaction that usually came when he heard his victim's terrified screams, but there was nothing. There hadn't been anything for a long time and part of his feared there would never be anything again.

His predecessors never warned him about, the loss of drive or even care for what he was doing. They warned him about the exhaustion, pain, and self-loathing that came with being a villain," no a necessary evil that existed to give good a purpose" he reminded himself. "Maybe they didn't feel it. Maybe they believed what they were doing was important, though it never feels important," he thought as he waited for the 3 heroes to show up. They were never this late before and it was concerning. "What if I really hurt them last time?" he asked himself as he control on the shadows weakened a little. 

He immediately shot up to attention when he felt one of the shadows make it's way over to him and begin to whisper in his ear, "You're a failure. No one will ever love you. What if you're actually evil and the numbness is you not caring for your poor little victims anymore," causing his stomach to drop and his heart to start pounding.

It took him a few minutes to get his heart rate back to control, but he still didn't feel ok, and he knew he wouldn't for a while, he knew from previous experience that the shadow's slippery voice would follow him into his dreams, turning them into nightmares and that no matter how tightly he kept his grip on the shadows they would come back to try and destroy him and one day they would succeed. 

"Release them!" a voice he had heard every night for over a year yelled.

He smiled a cold smile and said, "Make me, Pricey,"

The heroes were here and the battle was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning for physical fighting*

The moment those words left his mouth Prince surged forward and punched him right in the face. Ann blinked as he stumbled backward. He was not expecting that, but he just grinned cockily. 

"That's all you got. With moves like that no wonder you haven't caught me yet," Ann taunted before nimbly darting past Prince and going to attack Morality who was a much easy target because from what Ann had seen Morality was the healer and not an actual fighter.

Before he could get to his target Logic kicked him, sending him into the perfect position for Prince to grab him and throw him against a wall. Usually, Ann would have dodged Logic's kick, but he was too tired, and the still healing wound on his leg wasn't helping him at all.

He pushed himself off the ground brushed the dust off his uniform and said, "Wow, the nerd's got a few moves, and here I though the were only using you for your brain," before rushing towards Prince.

Prince prepared himself to dodge the attack and then engage fighting, but at the last moment he changed directions and swung at Logic who was in the prime position to get punched right in his temple. 

The moment he made contact with Logan's face, Ann released his shadows and began to run knowing that he had only a few moments to get to high ground before the heroes disposed of his shadows.

He ran down the street when he noticed a fire escape on the side of a nearby apartment building. "Jackpot!" he thought as he began to make a beeline for it. When he was running up it, he looked back and saw that the heroes had finished off his shadows and were sprinting towards him.

In a few moments, he was pulling himself onto the roof, already planning his escape route which would consist of hopping from one roof to the other. He knew he would be fast enough because the three of them would never leave someone behind, he had seen them carry bystanders who had unfortunately gotten injured to safety, so it would safe to assume that they wouldn't leave one of their own alone.

"Did you think you could escape?" Prince's voice boomed from across the roof.

Ann smiled and answered, "No, but now I have the high ground. It's over," as he walked towards the edge of the building, getting ready to run. Prince rushed forward and hit Ann so hard that he toppled off the roof.

As he fell he hoped there would be something to cushion his fall and thought, "This is not going to end well,"


	4. Chapter 4

His head felt like a hoard of barbarians had just tried to beat him to death, so how it normally felt. Maybe that's why he didn't notice that he wasn't in his own bed as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. 

"Wait, this isn't my place," Ann thought as he groggily got off of the couch he was laying on.

He crept into the kitchen, making sure not to make any noise when he heard a very familiar voice say, "I've dreamed of having you in my kitchen, but this was not what I had in mind,"

Ann scowled and asked, "How did I get here?" as he turned around and came face to face with Roman.

Roman cringed a little and answered, "Well after I punched you off of the roof last night me, Pat, and Lo decided to take you to our place and make sure you weren't dead,"

Ann paused, absorbing the words. He was confused by what Roman meant, punching him off of the roof? Prince did th-. "You're Prince," he whispered, completely shocked.

Roman gave a weak grin and replied, "Yeah, and you're Anxiety. Imagine how shocked we all were when we found out the hot barista was also the dude we fought on an almost nightly basis,"

Ann shrugged and said, "Well thanks, I'll be getting out of your hair then, and no more acts of evil. I pinky promise," as he tried to slip past Roman and leave.

Roman grabbed Ann's wrist and responded, "While I do appreciate the pinky promise, I think we need to talk with Lo and Pat before we decide anything,"

Ann looked at the clock. "Agreed, but I have to go home, get changed, and go to work, so maybe we can talk about this later," he replied.

Roman took a moment to think about it before telling him, "Ok, when do you get off of work? We'll come pick you up and talk about,"

"One, but it might take me a bit to get out," Ann answered while trying to figure out if there was a way of sneaking out the backdoor before they got there.

"It's a date," Roman said with a wink causing Ann to both want to kiss and punch.

He replied, "Don't call it that and could you let go of my wrist?" as he tried to pull away.

Roman's eyes widened and he answered, "Of course, but you know you might not mind it being a date," as he let go Ann's wrist, surprised that he held on to it for so long.

Ann smirked as he retorted, "You're right, but only if it was just with Patton and Logan," as he walked away.

"Cold," Roman whispered to himself with a smile as he tried to think of a way bring up adding a villain into their relationship without getting immediately shut down by them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ann worked diligently his entire shift, hoping that it would give him a better chance of being able to sneak out early and avoid what was sure to be an awkward conversation with Patton, Logan, and Roman.

He was just about to ask if he could leave early when Janice asked, "Hey can you stay like 10 minutes later? Alex is gonna be late and I have a doctor's appointment that I can't be late for," putting a wrench in his plans.

"Sure," he answered with a sigh as he thought of how he was going to get out of the conversation now.

Janice smiled and went to hug him, but backed off when she saw his face before replying. "Thanks! I owe you one. Maybe I'll buy you four movie tickets so you can finally go on a date,"

"Why four?" he asks, blushing lightly.

Janice winks and answers, "You, Nerd Boy, Ramen, and Cardigan Cape, your crushes,"

Ann asks,"How did you know about that?" his blush getting deeper.

She laughs and replies, "You aggressively flirt with them and everyone who knows them knows the nature of their relationship," enjoying how embarrassed Ann seems.

"Ok that makes sense, but I'm not sure they'd want to go," he replies.

She responds, "Are you sure because it looks like they're waiting outside to pick you up,"

"Oh no," he thinks before saying, "Yeah, they are, but they're gonna have to wait,"

"You guys are so cute. Well seeya, thanks again for staying," she says, walking out the door.

Ann calls, "No problem, but remember you owe me. See you later," before she leaves.

15 minutes later Alex runs into the store saying, " I am so sorry I'm late. My sister missed the bus, so I had to walk with her to school to make sure she was safe,"

Ann looked out and say Roman's car was still outside. "It's fine, we understand. I don't have to go just yet, so are you good to start working or do you need a bit?" He asked, hoping that is he was late enough they would leave.

"No it's fine, besides it seems like you want to get out of here anyway," Alex replied.

"Ok, seeya later then," he sighs as he slinks out of the coffee shop and towards Roman's car.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping," Roman said when he noticed that Ann was just standing outside not doing anything,

Ann made a face and replied, "Every time you quote Mean Girls I die a little inside," as he hoped into the car, taking a seat next to Logan who was sitting in the back.

"Considering how much he quotes it, you should be dead on the inside by now," Logan remarked, with a smile as Roman starts driving.

Ann relaxed a bit, it seemed like they weren't going to mention the villain thing. "How do you know I'm not already dead on the inside?" he jokingly asked.

"Cause you feel love and that means you're alive on the inside," Patton answered with a sweet smile.

Ann blushes and mumbles, "So you guys are heroes," The mood shifted and Ann instantly regretted everything.

"And you're a villain," Roman said, his voice serious.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he replied as he raked his hand through his hair, "What happens now?"

There was silence for a few minutes and then Logan whispered, "I don't know,"

"I can't villain anymore, so that solves that problem," Ann says before closing his eyes with a sigh, wondering what he was going to do know, they always said he was going to be a villain, but now there was no way he could.

Roman parks outside of his, Logan's and Patton's apartment, and says, "That's not the only thing we have to talk about,"

Ann furrows his eyebrows and rambles, "What else is there to talk about? I'm not gonna do villainous acts and since technically, I didn't do anything actually illegal, so I'm not in trouble with the law or anything, and those shadow things? Completely under control," 

"That's not what I was talking about," Roman replied in a nervous tone.

Ann bites his lip and asks, "What were you talking about?" his heart pounding so hard he thought it would come out of his chest.

"Our relationship," Patton answers. He pauses before continuing, "We want you to be apart of it," At that point, everyone in the car started to blush at the same time.

"What? Why me? I'm nothing special," Ann replies, staring out the window, afraid of looking at them.

Logan grabs his hand and says, "You're special to us," in a gentle tone.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but we'd love to have you as a part of our relationship," Patton adds on.

Once again silence and Roman says, "You don't have to decide right now, but-" 

He's cut off by Ann saying, "Yes. I want to be a part of it. I think I love all three of you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I’m wondering If I should end it here, so tell me if I should or not


	6. Chapter 6

Ann asked, "Why are we going to the movies?" in a slightly pouting tone.

"Because your coworker was nice enough to give us tickets," Patton replied, sounding almost like he was scolding Ann. 

"Hey, she owed me I stayed after for her, which put a wrench in my plans," Ann protest with a small smile on his face.

Logan looked over at Ann, "What plans? If I'm remembering right the day you stayed late was the day we all got together," he said.

He stayed silent, "Ann, what were your plans?" Roman asked

Ann mumbled, "Fine, I was planning on leaving early, sneaking out the back, and hopefully never contacting any of you ever again," avoiding eye contact the entire time.

"Ann! Why would you do that?" Patton exclaimed clearly shocked.

Ann responded, "I literally fought with all three of you on a regular basis and had a super mega crush on all three of you, talking about those two things were and are still kinda way out of my comfort zone," still not daring to look at them.

Roman said, "Come on, it couldn't have been that bad," Ann could practically taste the cockiness. 

Ann made a face before replying, "There have been some bad things in my life and the anxiety I felt ranks it in the top ten of bad things in my life,"

"You work at a coffee shop, your life is like a slowburn fanfic," Roman protest with a smirk.

That was it, Ann picked up his face and retorted, "First off, I've seen some shit at that coffee shop and secondly I can physical manifest darkness that shows people their worse nightmares, but has a love of turning on me. What about that screams slowburn at you?"

Patton's eyes widened. "Wait? They turn on you?" he asked, concern coating his voice.

Ann realized he had said too much. "Uh......just forget I said anything. Let's just go watch the movie," he mumbled.

Patton began to say, "No, Ann this is some-" 

He was cut off by a man yelling, "Virgil!" and coming towards them.

"I think you may have the wrong person," Logan said to the man.

"Nah, I know those raccoon eyes anywhere. How have you been Verge?" The man replied, waving Logan off.

"Fine," Ann hissed, tensing as the man came closer.

The man smiled, but something was off. "Come on, no need to be like that. It wasn't me who kicked you out," he replied.

"You didn't stop them," Ann replied, venom in his voice.

"I mean they were right. You are kinda of a danger, even for what we do," the man said, the smile never leaving his face.

"Ann, who is this?" Roman asked, drawing the man's attention to them for the first time.

The man answerers, "You can call me Dave," he turns to Ann, "So that's what you go by now,"

"Yeah, it is," Ann replied, moving in front of the others, just a bit.

"So, are you taking a break from your night job, or what?" Dave asked, noting Ann's movement.

Ann answered, "I'm done with it. I don't see the point anymore," glaring at Dave.

"What? Really? I thought you wanted to come back, Verge," Dave replied, his head cocking to the side as if Ann was an interesting insect that he wished to study further.

Ann replied, "No, not anymore, and don't call me that, I'm Ann," his shoulders and voice tense.

"Ann's a girl name and-" he was cut off by Ann punching him in the face.

"Ann is the name of the one person who actually cared about me, and now it's my name. Got it?" he growled.

The smile fell and Dave said, "Whatever you say, but they won't want you back if you keep acting like a spoiled brat,"

"Good, I am never going back, and you can tell them that," Ann replied before leading the others into the theater.

"Ann, what was that about? Why did he call you Virgil? Who was he?" Patton asked, his voice thin with concern.

Ann smiled at him, trying to reassure him. "He's just someone from my past, and I used to be called Virgil, but not anymore, never again," he responded.

Logan asked, "Are you ok?"

"I am now," Ann replied solemnly, looking at the three of them lovingly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this an update??

Patton said, "Ann, love as much as we respect your space, we need to know what he was talking about." when they got home.

Ann looked at him and responded, "It's not a happy story."

"Few things are," Roman replied.

"Ok," he took a deep breath and began.

"I was named Virgil by my dad. My mom wanted to call me Angel, but my dad insisted that my name had to be manly, or whatever. I've never understood that man and I don't think I ever will, but that's not the point. 

It wasn't that bad at first. He mostly ignored me and let me hang out with mom while he tried to get ahead in the world with his shady buddies. The things he did may have been less than legal, but no one was getting hurt, at least I thought no one was, and me and mom had nowhere to go.

That all changed when I started school and started getting anxiety attacks. They started appearing, the shadows, whispering in my ears, making me believe the worse would happen. We tried to hide it from him, but we couldn't keep it from him, not forever.

I don't want to talk about what happened when he found out, but after that, I wouldn't my mother again. 

He trained me to hurt people with it, but the more I used it the less control I had until I refused to sleep because that's when they attacked. I didn't dare fight back. I was afraid of him, something about him was changing for the worse and it terrified me.

One day he told me mom was sick. He promised he would let me see her again if I did what he said. I wanted to see her again so badly that I was putty in his hands. Every time I asked he would say 'I need you to do one more thing.' There was always one more thing.

After a few months of this, I was feeling worse than I ever had. I was wondering what to do when I realized my mom wouldn't want this. She never wanted this life for me, and I didn't either, so one day I just sat down in the middle of one of the attacks and I stopped. I did nothing, but sit there and cry.

When I went back home there was a note on the door, 'You can come back when you prove you're not weak anymore.' I didn't care, I was numb. I got a job as a barista, changed my name to Ann, and never looked back.

Life didn't go as planned. I got a letter from him saying that mom's, really sick, and that I better prove myself soon or I wouldn't see her ever again. That's when I started doing crime again, and well, you guys know the rest," his voice was a mere whisper by the end of his tale.

"Oh, Ann. I'm sorry," Patton said, reaching out to hold Ann.

Ann smiled softly at him, but it didn't reach his eyes as he replied,"It's ok, it's out of your hands," 

Logan stated in an almost shy voice, "I have a question."

"Shoot," Ann said.

"Why Ann, why not Angel like your mom wanted?" Logan asked, the curiosity getting better of him.

Ann answered in a small voice, "My mother's name is Ann, and after the things I've done I'm no angel."

For the rest of the night, they said nothing, just held onto Ann and thought of ways to make things right.


	8. Chapter 8

When they woke up there was one question on each of their minds, what to do next? Logan wanted to find the most logical solution, Patton wanted the most peaceful, Roman wanted to murder anyone who even thought of hurting any of his lovers, and Ann just wanted to forget about it. To him, it was something that he could not change and would have to learn how to live with. He had tried revenge in small, subtle and useless ways, that had never worked, so he did not see the point of it anymore.

With that in mind, it wasn't at all pellicular that Ann didn't say anything about his plans when he left that morning, he thought there was nothing to share. He thought it would be simple, in and out, finally face his demons and be able to move forwards, but that's not what happened. By trying to protect them he ended up hurting them, but he wouldn't know that because the moment he left his house his fate was sealed.

Let's pause for a moment and put ourselves in Ann's shoes for just a moment. His father was a villain who barely had time for him until Ann proved to be useful. The only person he was close to was ripped away from him leaving him alone with his thoughts that would progressively get darker until they threatened to overwhelm him. He was a scared broken person who hadn't known love in years, so it's not a surprise that when love did come back to him he would throw logic out the window to protect those who loved him.

Honestly, he didn't think of what he was going to do as revenge, to him it was keeping his loves safe before a monster from his past decided to destroy his future. Ann knew his relationship would get to his father and when that happened it would be used as leverage against him. He couldn't let that happen as long as he was alive his father would never even see his boyfriends faces.

On the way to his father's house, his head was spinning, he felt like puking, and he couldn't get his thoughts under control. He should have gone back, he should have told the others of his plan, but he didn't.

He knocked on the door, his heart pounding. He could already feel the shadows wrapping around his and he knew he should go back, but it was too late, the door was opening and the future was coming at him fast and hard.

"Virgil, what a" his father paused, "Suprise. I thought we had a clear agreement, and unless you are here to tell me you've somehow proved your self as something other than useless you have no reason to be to be here,"

Ann's finger nails were digging into his palm and he could feel the blood. "I'm actually about to prove myself and make my only parent proud," he replied before attacking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death

Ann calls upon the shadows, making the wrap around his father. He knows they're volatile and may not listen to him, that they make attack him instead, but he doesn't care, he has to protect his loves even at the cost of his own life. 

After a few minutes, he's able to wrap the shadows around his throat causing his father to panic, even more, giving Ann's shadows more power, but also taking away some Ann's already dwindling control. Soon the shadows were attacking Ann too, but he didn't stop he couldn't stop, not until he was sure they would be safe, not until his father was dead.

Oddly enough, his father didn't fight back. He was panicked and scared, but he didn't try to escape, he just laid on the ground and let Ann attack him. Soon enough he was dead and Ann had completely lost control of the shadows. As he panicked the gained more power until he blacked out, hoping that they would be safe, that he hadn't caused them too much pain.

_______

Logan was looking for Virgil. He wasn't anywhere in the house and he was getting worried. He didn't want to awaken the others, so he left to look for Virgil on his own.

First, he checked the coffee shop, but when he got there Ann's coworker, Jane or something tells him that Ann called off this morning, saying that he had to go see his dad. The moment Logan heard it he ran out of the shop, not evening pausing to thank the girl or say goodbye. 

The closer he got the Ann's father's house the more he hoped Ann was ok even though every rational part of his mind told him there was no way Ann would get out unscathed.

When he finally got there the door was wide open and the scene in front of him feel like puking. Ann was lying on the floor, the shadows fading slithering him. He rushed over, tripping over his feet, and listened for breathing. When he heard none he called 911 and began chest compressions. 

He prayed that he wasn't too late that he could still save him. When the first responders arrived he could barely see them through the tears. When they took Ann away he called Roman and Patton, he could barely tell them what had happened.

At the hospital, he would watch as the others cried. He would pretend to be strong, but inside he was broken. They all were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

This shouldn't have happened. They should have done something, anything, but they didn't because they didn't know. Maybe if they knew, they could have saved him, but Virgil didn't tell them, so they didn't know he needed to be saved. 

This story could turn into a cliche, it could be raining in the day of Virgil's funeral, Roman, Patton, and Logan could bawl and fight, but in the end be ok, and there could be a lesson to be learned, but this story though cliche in some aspects will be cliche in those. 

It didn't rain the day of the funeral, it was bright and sunny. In all honesty, it was a perfect day for some people, but like most the perfect day for some is the worse for others, and in this case, it was one of the worse days for Patton, Roman, and Logan. They had to bury their love, not knowing what happened to him only having half-formed ideas in their heads because it was too painful to think about.

They did have issues because of the death. There was fighting, screaming, and accusing one another of not caring what happened because showed their grief in different ways. 

Patton became deathly afraid of losing his remaining loves so he would make any excuse possible, and lie through his teeth to keep them by his side, which resentment when after arguments there was no space to thinking, and process their emotions. 

Roman started to try and find someone to fill the whole Virgil left behind, and in the process of looking for someone to help him feel ok he found was into someone else's bed when he should have been in his boyfriends. What Roman did just broke any already shattered relationship. 

Then, there was Logan. He didn't know what to do with the crushing weight of the sorrow, so he threw himself into his work, ignoring Patton and snapping at Roman whenever they tried to get him to come out of his room. Logan's action's just served to make it seem like he didn't care and possibly had never cared when he actually cared way too much. 

In the end, they broke up. They just couldn't keep going they had, in only a few short months Virgil had made himself an integral part of the relationship and in only a few short months Virgil's death destroyed the relationship. 

After the end, Patton would go on to have several other relationships which would all end with his partners saying he was too clingy until he decided to give up on romantic relationships and become a foster parent, where he would care for each foster kid as if they were his own kiddo.

Roman would have a lot of flings and one night stands, almost too many to count, as he tried o fill up the hole that was left inside of him. He would eventually get married to a man he was determined to make Roman realize there is life after you lose someone. Roman could never tell if he loved his husband or if he just didn't want to be alone anymore, but that didn't matter because his marriage was the first thing in a long time that made him happy.

And then once again there Logan, poor Logan who doesn't get a happy ending, at least not yet. He threw himself into his work, which would gradually shift from his normal work into trying to raise the dead, all because he couldn't deal with Virgil's death and the breakup.

Now there is no moral of this story. I have tried to teach you a lesson, nor have I tried to tell you how a villain becomes a hero. I have just given you the prologue of a different a different villain's story, that prologue just happens to also be Virgil's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, and this story has been such a journey. Might make a sequel if I stop being a bum


End file.
